Imagination Adventure with Barney! (1991)
Imagination Adventure with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in November 4, 1997 (the same day as Good Day, Good Night). Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a imaginary trip to three places: The pizza bakery to make pizza, the North Pole to visit Mister Snowman, the beach to play with beach balls and toys, go underwater, build a sandcastle and get ice cream. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Shawn *Carlos *Julie *Tosha *Robert *Chip *Kim *Hannah Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Together #The Land of Make-Believe #Just Imagine #The Airplane Song #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Wheels on the Bus #Mister Snowman #Winter's Wonderful #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #Colors All Around #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music #Winter's Wonderful #The Airplane Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Though it's a Season 3 Home Video, it uses the Season 4-6 intro with the Season 1-3 Barney Theme Song music. And the scene where the rainbow fades on the swing (from Season 3) is used. And they use the Season 3 title card that says "Imagination Adventure with Barney." *The Barney costume from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" is used, while the Barney costume from "Barney's Talent Show" is used during both songs "Make the Dough" and "Nothing Beats a Pizza". *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Talent Show" are used. *The arrangements for the end credit music from "Musical Scrapbook" are used. *"Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons's" Season 3 version is used, with the same vocals from that video. *Shawn wears the same clothes from "Shopping for a Surprise", the Barney segment from "Kids For Character" and "Once Upon a Time". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *Julie wears the same hair-style from "I Can Be a Firefighter" and the same clothes from "Shopping for a Surprise". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Once Upon a Time". *Robert wears the same clothes from "Easy Breezy Day". *Chip wears the same clothes from "Waiting For Mr. MacRooney". *Kim wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Hannah wears the same hair-style from "We've Got Rhythm" and the same clothes from "Play Ball". *After the song "It's Good to Be Home", when BJ says "Well, it's better time for us to go, Sissy", the sound clip is taken from "Fun and Games", except it was pitched down to -1. *During the end credits, "Winter's Wonderful" (the first verse) is high-pitched and "The Airplane Song" (the last verse) is pitched down to -2. *Filming for this episode began in November 1, 1996 and ended in November 4, 1996. Then, it was produced in Augest 4, 1997. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive at the playground and BJ says "Hi everybody! What's happening?!" the sound clip of "Hi everybody!" is taken from "Sense-Sational Day" and the sound clip of "What's happening?!" is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *Another episode with eight kids. *Another home video to have the end credits in one minute lenght to the original Season 1-3 end credits. Release Dates *November 4, 1997 *March 21, 1999 "Imagination Adventure with Barney!" Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer (1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995 version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4-6 version, with the Season 1-3 Barney Theme Song music and the rainbow scene from Season 3) #Imagination Adventure with Barney! Title Card (with the Season 3 title screen) Closing #End Credits #Actimates Barney Preview #Barney's Adventure Bus Preview #Kids For Character Choice Counts! Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999 version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4-6 version, with the Season 1-3 Barney Theme Song music and the rainbow scene from Season 3) #Imagination Adventure with Barney! Title Card (with the Season 3 title screen) Closing #End Credits #Barney's Days-of-a-Week Fun! Preview #Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-VHS Pack Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version)